Plus rien
by Staticque
Summary: Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur ces textes. Ils sont courts et sans prétention. Le premier se situe à l'épisode 4, avant la décimation, lorsque Tiberius et Sabinus se donnent une dernière étreinte. Il n'y a pas d'intrigue, je ne fais qu'écrire des pensées. Vous pouvez voir l'amour, vous pouvez leur préférer l'amitié. Un grand merci à ceux qui jetteront un petit coup d'oeil.
1. Premiers songes

Cette armure froide sous mes doigts m'angoissait. Ton visage, ton cou, liés aux miens, brûlaient ma peau, me laissant dans un violent contraste de température. Mon corps pressé au tiens. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, nos bras unis nous séparaient encore. La puissance que tu exerçais contre moi me laissait penser qu'il en était de même pour toi, pourtant aucun de nous ne bougeais.

Je redoutais le moment où nous briserions cette étreinte.

_Que restera-il ?_  
Mes yeux ne voyaient plus. Il me semblait ne plus avoir rien à perdre d'autre que toi.

Dans une lenteur déchirante, je séparai ma main de la tienne en m'assurant que tu me suivais et menai ma poigne à ta nuque, puis l'agrippai aussi lourdement que tu pris la mienne. Le son de nos cuirasses qui se heurtèrent puis se caressèrent résonna entre nous. Il laissa en moi un vide que même ton odeur ne put combler.  
Ces muscles de métal demeuraient de trop. Je voulais la dureté de ta chair, pas celle d'un blindage.  
Entre mes doigts glissaient tes mèches de jais, ondulantes et fraîches. Entre les tiens, les miennes. Plus jamais je n'aurais voulu m'éloigner de toi.

Il y avait encore une chance, je le savais. Mais en mon cœur, l'ombre s'imposait de plus en plus. Je voyais cette pierre blanchie par mes propres mains entre les tiennes.  
Par ma faute. Mon orgueil.  
Tu allais mourir.  
Disparaître à jamais.  
A jamais.  
Derrière les larmes amères qui m'oppressaient, j'articulai ton nom. Ta paume s'appuya plus avidement contre le haut de mon dos, tandis que ton autre bras libre semblait batailler avec ma cuirasse. En très peu de temps, tu me la retiras et fis tomber la tienne d'un même coup, avant de me reprendre près de toi. Lorsque je sentis nos chaleurs se confondre, la puissance de ton torse forcé contre le mien, j'eus un sentiment terrassant, lequel je n'avais encore jamais connu. Et je savais qu'il ne pouvait exister en d'autre place qu'ici. Alors je le chéris, telle ma propre existence, les phalanges presque brisées, crispées autour du tissu bleu qui t'habillait, en implorant les bourreaux divins de t'épargner, toi, si cher à mon cœur, qui m'avait juré de les défier pour rester à mes côtés.

Mais dans leur cruauté, notre passion ne su les affecter.  
Et le soleil bientôt mort dévoila leurs desseins. Il fit luire la blancheur peinte par mes soins sur cette pierre noire, celle qui, entre tes ongles, ne tremblait déjà plus.

Oh mon ami.

_Rien ne restera._

Ce ne sont pas les Dieux qui t'ont enlevé à moi.


	2. Secondes pensées

_Bonjour, _

_Je n'aime pas beaucoup mettre d'en-tête, mais je souhaitais simplement remercier **Thunder**, si jamais elle (ou il) repasse par ici, pour m'avoir lue et m'avoir laissé ce gentil commentaire. Cela m'a fait très plaisir. Dommage que tu n'aies pas de compte, j'aurais plus te répondre plus proprement ! _

_Merci aux autres passants, s'il y en a. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Quand tu me disais qu'à jamais tu demeurerais près de moi, je te croyais. Je m'en souviens. Quand je regarde à travers cette petite boule de roche blanche, je vois ce passé. Cette enfance innocente passée à tes doux côtés. Cette jeunesse aveugle.  
Ces heures annihilées.

Si tu savais, mon bien-aimé, à quel point ta présence disparue me pèse. Si tu savais comme tes souvenirs me hantent.  
Oh ! Seigneur, si tu savais comme tu me manques.  
Ces yeux que tu as envoyés sur moi à ta dernière seconde d'existence, ils se sont suturés aux miens. Je ne peux plus voir le monde qu'à travers ce regard. Ce regard qui derrière une fatidique acceptation retenait encore l'espoir. L'espoir que j'interrompe ma main. L'espoir que je la fasse rapide. Ou l'espoir d'une clémence divine.  
Mais peut-être n'était-ce que la mort que tu contemplais, et qui, dans ses ténèbres, t'éblouissait.  
Je ne veux plus de ces iris trop noirs.  
Je veux revoir leurs écumes océanes lorsque tu me regardais. Lorsque tu me touchais. Que tu m'aimais. Je veux retrouver cette tendresse qui te ressemble. Je veux ton sourire. Je veux les récupérer.  
Je veux te récupérer.  
... Et pour la première fois de ma courte vie, ce que je désire m'est écarté.  
Mais pour la première fois dans cette vie, ce que je désire m'est nécessaire pour subsister.  
J'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi. J'ai tellement besoin de toi.  
Mon Dieu, quelle douleur ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister. Pourquoi les Dieux m'ont-ils refusé ta place ? Pourquoi m'alourdissent-ils d'un tel destin ?

Je sais toutefois, en mon cœur, l'unique chose, autre que notre réunion, qui pourrait me soulager durant quelques instants.  
Quel réconfort cela serait de les voir morts. Tous. Tous morts.  
Étouffés dans leur propre sang, étranglés par leurs tripes éventrées. Tous ces couards, ces ordures sans honneur, sans respect, qui pataugent dans leur merde, satisfaits de vivre encore. Tous ces lâches à cause de qui tu m'as été arraché. Je voudrais les voir pleurer, les voir me supplier, je voudrais les...  
Je voudrais...

Non. Non, j'ai tort.

Dans tous ces ressentiments, j'en perds leur origine. Ils sont haïssables. Mais c'est _lui_, que je dois faire gémir. Cet homme qui ose encore se faire appeler mon « Père ». Mon... **Imperator**.  
Il doit souffrir. Il doit hurler. Hurler ! Qu'il me maudisse et me lave de son fiel à m'en faire brûler la chair ! Je veux que tu l'entendes du haut du Paradis quand à mon visage il vomira sa haine. Quand je la lui renverrai au travers de sa gorge, d'une lame forgée par ma propre inimité. J'émietterai son cœur. Je saccagerai son pouvoir. Qu'il se vide de ses larmes, qu'il ne lui reste plus que son sang, perfide, pervers, pour saigner toute sa rage, et celle-ci pour l'égorger ! Je veux le détruire. Écorcher son âme à vif. La lacérer. Je veux le déchirer, je veux le...

Oh ! mon cher ami... Je ne trouve plus les mots assez forts pour te dire mon courroux, mais sache bien qu'il demeure tenace et énergique, profondément buriné en mon cœur.  
Je le sais, tu n'approuverais pas mes méthodes en cela. Je sais que tu n'approuverais même rien de cela. Tu es trop bon. Tu... étais.  
Mais il doit payer. Et il va payer. Je peux te l'assurer.

Il va payer de tout ce qu'il lui reste d'humanité pour nous avoir séparés.


	3. Ultimes tourments

Bonjour, voici donc le dernier texte. Je le trouve très décevant. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'y atteler davantage. Pardonnez-moi. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop déplaisant.

Je tiens à remercier les quelques personnes qui m'auront lues. Cela me touche et compte beaucoup pour moi.

Merci et bonne lecture.

A bientôt peut-être.

* * *

Oh, mon ami, je suis tombé. J'ai trahi et j'ai échoué. J'ai sali, j'ai saigné. J'en suis fier, même honoré. « Me regarderait-il avec fierté ? ». Persuadé, j'ai demandé. Mais dans ses yeux, la vérité. La vérité, je l'ai violée.  
Oh, mon ami, je suis tombé. Abandonnant l'horreur de mes propres mains derrière moi, à ceux qui auront encore subsisté. Un garçon, égoïste et petit, en un monstre de chair a muté. J'ai même cru t'oublier. Mais j'étais juste aveuglé.  
Enfin, moi qui croyais te retrouver, derrière l'argent et la cruauté. En ce jour métamorphosé, j'ai vu mes hommes, peu à peu, chuter. A mon unique vie j'ai pu penser. Je suis un être durement forgé. Dans la folie, dans l'envie. Jalousie ou maladie. Je ne sais plus. J'ai tout perdu.  
Oh, mon ami, laisse-moi te retrouver. A ma dernière seconde, rien qu'à toi, je ne peux penser.  
Enfin, je m'en retourne vers toi.  
_Mais mon ami, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?_  
Moi qui ai tant désiré tes bras.  
Avant qu'il ne fasse noir, je ne les vois même pas.  
Tes perles azur et ta peau de soie._  
_  
_Mais jamais, plus jamais..._

Je voulais juste renaître près de toi.

._.. Lambeaux de foi._

Mon châtiment, le voilà.

Ah... Seigneur, par pitié, Pardonnez-moi !_  
_  
_Damnation. Damnation._

_..._

Oh. Non.

...

_Il n'est pas là._


End file.
